Pajama Sam in: Change is Prime with Father Time
by Deviant Crew
Summary: Celebrating Pajama Sam's 12th anniversary, a party is thrown for Sam when suddenly a mysterious figure appears to not only ruin the party, but destroy Pajama Sam's world of friends! Pajama Sam takes the mysterious person's watch and discovers that it can control time! Pajama Sam now must defeat this evil man using his own invention against him!


"Hey Florette, have any idea where everyone is?" Florette and I were having a walk through The Land of Darkness, looking at the scenery. I noticed the lack of friends or people around, so I was a little worried. Was something going on that Florette didn't tell me? No, that can't be. Her and I are really close friends, so she wouldn't keep anything a secret from me, right?

"Hmm. I'm not sure." Florette shrugged as we kept on walking. "Maybe everyone is getting ready for something?"

"Like what?" I thought of what could be going on today. Nothing came to mind.

"I'm not sure. But if something was going on, it should be going on in the Food Pyramid in Mop Top. It's the biggest building in the Pajam Country."

That name still surprises me. I made such a big difference to so many people's lives that when the worlds came together to converge into one big world, 95% of everyone voted to name it after me! Pajam… a mix of Pajama and Sam. Man, I was so flattered I almost fainted!

But, back on track, Florette's right. The Food Pyramid was definitely the biggest landmark around! It was also the place to have big meetings, ever since the success of the Peace Conference in Mop Top.

We walked to the end of The Land of Darkness and headed into Worldwide Factory. It used to be the Worldwide Weather, but when I got permission to put my Sock Work Station in the Factory, the name changed. I'm kind of glad it got changed, since I always thought that Worldwide Weather sounded too much like Worldwide Web.

As we walked through the factory, we realized that it was closed for today. The only one there was Mother Nature. She was in the middle of mopping the floor.

"Ms. Nature? Why is the Factory closed down?"

She turned to us and held up her hand to make us stop. I realized that I almost slipped on the wet floor! I noticed the "wet floor" sign next to her.

"First, don't slip and fall in my factory. People are just begging for a reason to sue me. Second, there's some kind of celebration going on or something, so the factory closed down for today. I don't see what the big deal is about this holiday, but whatever floats their boat." Mother Nature went back to mopping the floor.

"A holiday?" I didn't know there was a holiday today. It's the first week of October and Halloween won't be happening until the end of the month. "Do you know what it's for?"

For some reason, when I asked that, Florette tensed up a little.

"Yes. But I don't have time to tell you. Just keep moving."

Oh. Mother Nature must have been in one of her bad moods today.

"Well, see ya." Florette and I moved along, making sure to walk around the wet spots on the floor that Mother Nature was working on.

After a while of walking, we made it to the Food Pyramid in Mop Top.

"Okay, I've done enough waiting. Pajama Sam is going to find out what's going on here!" I triumphantly opened the doors, and the lights suddenly came on. Every person I've probably met (besides Mother Nature, of course) jumped out from hiding and surprised me.

"Surprise!" The room filled with the voices of all of my friends.

I jumped back a little by the sudden appearance of everyone I was looking for. I get it! This must be for my birthday! But if that's true… they must have forgotten the date.

"Thank you, everyone! But uh… I don't think it's my birthday yet."

Florette started giggling. She was part of this, wasn't she? "Do you remember what today is?" She asks me.

I shrug. "Sorry, I don't."

Florette laughs a little. "It's October 4th!"

Now I remember. October 4th; the day I first fell into The Land of Darkness! I remember it like yesterday.

"It's the 12th anniversary!" Florette added.

"Whoa! It's been twelve years?!" This was the thing that surprised me the most.

"Oh, yes!" Darkness joined in on the conversation. "And every day of it since I met you was worth it!"

"We got the party set up outside." Thunder says to everyone. We walk outside and see King and Chuck Cheddar get everything set up.

There was one thing that caught my eye above everything else; there was a sign that said 'Welcome SSAM' on it. I remember that banner! I started to burst out into laughter.

"I get it! That's clever!" I exclaim, holding my sides.

Florette laughed to my laughing. "That was my idea. I knew you'd like it."

"Let's get this party started!" Carrot put down a record and the music started to play. We danced to a bunch of fun songs, showing off my dancing skills.

Suddenly, Selina changes the music to something slow. I stopped dancing for a moment. "And now, for a pair dance!"

A p-pair dance? Like, with another person? Waltzing? I did it with Selina before, but this is going to feel different. Once I realized what waltzing with someone else really meant… I got nervous to slow dance like that again!

I saw groups pair up with each other that I would have never guessed. Sprinkle paired up with Darkness, and Thunder paired up with… Lightning?! Maybe it was just a friendly thing. Or did they really…

"Sam? Wanna have this dance?"

I tensed up a little when I heard that voice ask me. I turned around and saw Florette. She was looking really pretty, right about now.

Without even really thinking, I nodded. "Y-Yeah, that sounds good."

Florette got real close to me as I started to waltz with her. She was good. This felt really nice, right now. I wish this feeling of happiness never goes away.

Hoo boy, was I wrong.

Smack dab in the middle of the party, a mysterious black cloaked figure lands. Murmurs of "who is he?" and "does anybody know this guy?" were spreading around.

"Sam, it's time to stop this. It's time to stop all of this." The mysterious person speaks in a deep voice. I tried to get a good look at him, but he was purposely hiding his face. With his hand, he shot a bolt of lightning into the air. Nothing happened at first, but we were all on edge.

Some of the earth below us started to break off. A gigantic gust of wind appeared as the man continued to talk. "It is time for you to wake up."

I charged at the man and grabbed him, trying to rip off his robe. "You're not hurting my friends!" I grabbed his wrists and put my feet on his chest, trying to reach high enough to grab his head.

"They aren't your friends, Sam!" After enough shaking, he was able to throw me off him as I came tumbling back down to the ground. In my hand was something that he had on his wrist, but I don't think he noticed.

"That is it!" Thunder tried to shock the man from behind with her electric powers, but right when she was about to fire, the man raised his hand, which made Thunder freeze in place.

"Nooo!" Lightning tried to help her, but he raised his other hand to freeze her in time as well. He took a few steps back and seemed to fastfoward time so that Thunder and Lightning hit each other.

"Run!" I started to dash away from the man. I didn't even think about fighting him anymore. He was doing way too much damage for me to simply wrestle him to the ground. He was much bigger than me, too.

Everyone ran in different directions, except Florette. She was running beside me as we ran until we came across the mountaintop of Mop Top. From the height, I was able to see the destruction going on all across Pajam Country. I couldn't stop my emotions from escaping through the water flowing down my face.

Florette moved closer to me. "Sam, don't cry… we'll stop this. You're the great Pajama Sam. You always help those in need."

"But everyone at once? That guy looks too strong. I can't beat him with only my flashlight and Portable Containment Unit."

"Do you know him, Sam?"

"That voice is so familiar… but I don't remember."

Florette thinks about it. "It has to be Father Time."

She could be right. He was able to control time here willy nilly, from what we saw. That was when I looked down at the thing I took from him.

It was a watch. But it didn't look like any watch. It had all kinds of buttons on it that must have made it different. If Father Time is able to control Thunder and Lightning like that, there has to be a way for him to control time on himself, too.

"What's that you have?" Florette noticed the watch in my hands.

I put the watch on myself. It felt like a normal watch. That was, until I pushed the top button. It started glowing green and some of the buttons lit up. There seemed to be some kind of gauge for something. I decided to try it out. I ran a few feet to the right.

"Sam?"

"Hold on."

I decided to push the left button. I could feel myself walking backwards to the spot I used to be.

Florette gasped. "It… that watch can control time?!"

I slowly nodded, mouth open. "Yes…" I looked at the gauge that I saw before on the watch. The meter was a little lower than it used to be. The gauge must be for how much I could rewind time. But… can I fastforward it, too?

I pushed the right button, but it didn't do anything. Then I got an idea. I started running to the right like I was before, and now I pushed the button. My legs started to move faster than I ever have before! Before I reached the end of the mountain, I pushed the button again. I started running normal speed, and came to a stop.

The feeling of going through time gave me chills. The good kind.

"Oh… my… goodness!" Florette was downright speechless.

"Okay. _Now_ I can take on Father Time."

The man was walking through Mop Top, looking around. "Where is Sam? Where did he run off to?" He picked up Bean #47 to interrogate him.

"Eat me! We'll never tell you where he is!" Bean #47 snapped.

"Hey! I'm right here!" I heroically approached the man.

"Sam, you have my watch?!" The guy stomps his foot in anger. "Why don't you just give up and listen to me?!"

"You might break our stuff or break our bodies, but you'll never break our spirits!" I push the right button and run at Father Time really fast.

"You think I only had one? I always have spares of everything." Father Time uses his watch to slow me down back to normal speed. I pounce on his legs, making him fall down.

"Why do you have to be so annoying?" The man gets up and tries to trip me, but I push the left button to jump over his leg. I grab his leg before time returns to normal and pull on his leg to make him slip up again.

"Get him, Sam!" I heard Florette cheering me on as I did my best to take this guy down. He shouts in anger and pushes me off of him.

"Fine, make this harder on yourself!" Father Time opened a portal using his watch. "We'll meet again." He walked into the portal.

"No, we've gotta go after him!" I was about to go into the portal but stopped.

"Sam, wait! You can't go in alone! I'm coming with you!" Florette stood by my side.

"So will I." Carrot also came out from hiding to join me.

I smile and nod. "Okay. He'll be back, but we'll catch him before he does. Let's go."

The three of us run into the portal before it closes.


End file.
